flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
ATLAS Technical Division
A continuation of the Infinite Dominions NOVA and the New Unions GRID, ATLAS is the technical and engineering divisions. They have a variety of responsibilities and specializations, both on the field and in the lab. Role ATLAS soldiers are responsible for the upkeep and operation of most of the CAF's specialized vehicles and equipment. Defensively, they are largely responsible for the creation of outposts and their structural security, constructing barricades, deploying stationary guns, placing mines, and making repairs and other adjustments where they see fit. Offensively, ATLAS troops are responsible for duties such as constructing or repairing bridges and roads, deploying reconnaissance drones, fielding specialized weapons such as bio weapons and flamethrowers, as well as operating troop transports and armored vehicles. Off the battlefield, sometimes in tangent with Hearth scientists, ATLAS soldiers work to develop new technologies and improve upon existing ones. Training A DELTA soldier can apply to join ATLAS as early as rank 4C. From here, their usage of small firearms continues, while they also begin to learn how to operate and maintain the most commonly used equipment on the battlefield. ATLAS troops are first taught how operate their most widely used tool, the handheld repair beam. Second, they are trained how to effectively make use of automated turrets and deployable two man guns, assessing terrain and judging the most likely direction of hostile approach. Lastly, before the rank of 3C, ATLAS soldiers are taught the basic principles of efficient fortification, and how to judge structural integrity. From the rank of 3C onward, ATLAS training tends to specialize as units discover their specific proficiency. Some may opt to dedicate themselves solely to vehicle repair and operation, others may desire to be front line ATLAS units working closely with DELTA to provide much needed engineering support. With the rank of 2C, ATLAS soldiers may begin to head their own research and development projects with the approval of EC or higher ranked units. Departments Armor Engineering and Electronics Autonetic Research Energy and Infrastructure Weapons Development Vehicular Maintenance and Production Equipment Most ATLAS soldiers find themselves making use of the Specter armor variant, mainly for its light weight, flexibility, and advanced HUD systems. The ATLAS units who work frequently with DELTA sometimes field the Enforcer armor variant, but even on the front line most ATLAS units won't drop their Specter suits for the additional ballistic protection of the Enforcer armor. In general, members of the ATLAS division see the least amount of actual combat. As a result, their personal weaponry tends to be light and focused on personal defense. Lower ranks and officers may carry only a sidearm, ballistic or PBFF dependent on the expected enemy. Most ranks in between field sub-machine guns or shotguns. ATLAS troops make wide use of unconventional weaponry, such as flame throwers to deal with necrotic threats. They also may utilize hand thrown or long range bio and gas weapons. Two men teams of ATLAS are trained to hastily deploy stationary Bastion guns and mobile cover to support them. 'ATLAS Field Utilities' ATLAS DAT 'Multi-tool' Addon Streamlines and incorporates the features of previous ATLAS Portable DAT devices into the standard Concord PDA; devices worn on the wrist or belt for ease of use. Integrates remote hacking functionality along with current phasing for testing IDn based circuitry. ATLAS Configuration Device 'Repairer' A small handheld device combining the uses of the previous AUG and SIRT repair and cutting tools for performing precision welding and other operations that require meticulous work with steady hands. Included with the Repairers were small Electrical Gelatin cells for use in repairing circuits or damaged IDnEE nodes. ATLAS Standard Issue Plasma Torch 'Plasma Cutter' Varying in sizes depending on the type of torch, the Plasma Cutters were used for getting through large blockades and although used mostly by ATLAS units, were not limited to use by them. 'ATLAS Station Appliances' ATLAS DAT Super Terminal A data analysis super terminal used to document and keep track of everything tech related within the Terra Concord, usually placed in various ATLAS centers around Terra Concord Headquarters. ATLAS Dispensing Unit & Refinery A handy large but mobile dispensing unit capable of storing different scrap materials and refining them into useful materials for construction. Also holds more cumbersome or awkward ATLAS tools, usually used around headquarters or areas of construction. ATLAS Cybernetic Construction Arm Self explanatory multipurpose cybernetic construction arm used for many purposes; mainly for lifting heavy objects or for use in assembly lines IE: the construction of meticulous designs such as PBFF weaponry. ATLAS Omega Class IDnEE Reactor The highest tier IDnEE reactor capable of being sustained with human technology often found powering large amounts of technology around bases. Used sparingly and in highly protected locations which are not easy to compromise and require a large degree of vetting and authorization scans for access to them.Category:Terra Concord Category:Divisions